


Next Year Can't Come Soon Enough

by LuccaAce



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I meant to write slash but only gen came out, Sorry guys, maybe next time, mostly fluffy, no-playoffs sadness, post-game feels, seriously the pre-slash is very pre, the boys weren't feeling up to kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuccaAce/pseuds/LuccaAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the shutout against the Ducks and tying for the scoring lead, Jamie still can't be all that happy. The Art Ross would be awesome, but it's not the trophy he wanted to win this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Year Can't Come Soon Enough

**Author's Note:**

> After the Ducks game I was SO FULL OF FEELS, ya'll. Like, you don't even know. And I kept waiting for someone else to be just as full as feels, but more gifted in the writing department. Since I didn't find it, I decided to write it. This is unbeta'd, so please let me know if you see any mistakes. I don't want to torture anyone with bad spelling/grammar.
> 
> Also, I did absolutely set out to write slash. Tyler was gonna give Jamie sweet, sweet kisses until Jamie cheered up. Then I sat down and wrote and the boys refused to cooperate *sigh*.
> 
> Edited to add Kinger into the list of reasons why next season's gonna rock.

The guys in the room were buzzing with excitement, some of them pumped at blanking the Ducks, but most of them at the knowledge that he, their very own Jamie Benn, was now tied with Sidney Fucking Crosby and Goddamn John Tavares for the scoring lead. Jordie grinned at him, pulling him in for a quick hug with a long arm.

"Fucking right," he laughed into his little brother's ear.

Jamie smiled back, pleased at the affection, the thought of Jordie's second goal of the season going in off of his assist lightening his mood. Then the reporters swooped in and he felt the smile melt from his face.

He answered their questions and tried to look happy at the win, but failure sat heavy and putrid in his gut. Finally, fucking finally, they cleared out.

The walls of the hotel room stared blandly at him, and he glared right back. One more game left in the season, and then nothing but white space on the calendar. Just like too many seasons before.

"Hey, buddy," Tyler swung into the room, his boisterous presence beating the dullness of the walls into submission. "Eighty three points, eh?" He grinned and grabbed Jamie by the shoulders and shook. When he saw the somber cast of Jamie's features, his own exuberance dimmed.

"Hey," he started again. Then he sat next to him and wrapped a companionable arm around his shoulder. "Hey, Jamie. It'll be okay."

Jamie snorted but couldn't make himself pull away from Tyler's warmth. "This was supposed to be our year," he mumbled. With Tyler, he wasn't afraid to mumble.

"Okay, yes, not making the playoffs sucks," Tyler agreed. "And being out this soon is really fucking weird, not gonna lie." The realization that this was the first season in Tyler's career not going to the playoffs hit Jamie like a physical blow, and he tried to cut in, to apologize, to ask how Tyler could stand to be so close to the guy who'd taken that from him.

Tyler squeezed his arm just this side of painful, staying the words that he could see about to tumble from Jamie's mouth, and kept going. "But can you imagine the hell we're gonna raise next year? Val'll be back in shape, Patrik and Klinger are gonna keep on doing their thing and getting even better on the blue line, and then there's you, Mr. Possible-Art-Ross-Winner, wearin' the hell out of that C and leading us on the ice and straight into the Stanley Cup Final."

"Easy as that?" Jamie asked, voice shaking a little. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, fighting the frustration that made all of him shake.

Tyler squeezed him around the shoulders. "Hell no. Who said anything about easy?"

Jamie snorted, which turned into uncontrollable giggles, which turned into him and Tyler clinging to each other and laughing until their sides hurt and tears of laughter moistened the corners of their eyes. He felt that terrible, crushing disappointment within him settle down into something manageable as he clutched Tyler close.

"Thanks, buddy," he managed to get out against the warm skin of Tyler's throat.

He felt strong fingers combing gently through his hair, rubbing at the sides where it was shortest. "Sure thing, Jamie."

Next year, he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me grin for SO LONG. Like, I'm legitimately afraid someone is going to ask what I'm grinning about, and I'm not sure how to explain that SOMEONE LIKED WHAT I DID ON THE INTERNET, because then I have to further explain that I like to write about boys kissing boys for the internet, and that can get awkward. Please leave kudos and comments anyway. I'll brave the awkward.


End file.
